


Say uncle*

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек — не нянька. Просто нет. Ровно до тех пор, пока не обнаруживает, что его привлекательный новый сосед начинает с ним общаться, принимая его за отца-одиночку, пока их дочери играют. И пусть Элли не его дочь, Стайлзу ведь знать об этом совершенно не обязательно, правда?<br/>Или история о том, как Дерек не только не исправляет неверное предположение, но даже его поощряет из-за возникшей симпатии, и ничего не рушится, так как и сам Стайлз далек от образца честности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say uncle*

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Say uncle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1735937) by [MsCee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCee/pseuds/MsCee)
> 
> * Say uncle – игра слов, «признаю поражение» и дословно «скажи дядя»  
> [Перевод выполнен на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205393269.htm)

Дерек Хейл никогда никого не нянчил. Факт. Об этом знали его родители, сестры и особенно Эрика. Что, разумеется, объясняло ее абсолютно неискреннее мне-так-жаль-что-причиняю-тебе-столько-неудобств выражение лица, когда она стояла рядом с ним на лужайке перед многоквартирным домом и безуспешно скрывала ухмылку.

— Нет! — твердо выговорил Дерек. Он не пытался быть мудаком, более того, он любил Элли. Она была самым милейшим ребенком на планете, и он, не сомневаясь, ввязался бы в драку с кем угодно, кто посмел бы это оспорить. Но одно дело, строить вместе с ней замки из мокрого песка или раскачивать на качелях, когда Бойд и Эрика стоят рядом, а другое — когда Эрика держит в руках спортивную сумку вдвое больше той, которую Дерек брал с собой, когда кочевал по юго-западным штатам.

— Исключено! — повторил он, приподнимая брови и кидая на нее самый мрачный взгляд. Эрика закатила глаза.

— Этот взгляд перестал действовать еще несколько лет назад, здоровяк.

— Ты несносна!

— Но ты меня любишь, — почти пропела Эрика.

— Я люблю твою дочь, — сухо поправил Дерек. — Ты же пришла ко мне торговаться.

— Значит, ты должен прыгать от радости, что проведешь с ней целых два дня, — торжествующе объявила Эрика.

— Нет, — еще раз твердо произнес Дерек, безуспешно пытаясь отпихнуть сумку, которую Эрика поставила возле него в начале разговора.

— Только на этот раз, Дерек? Пожалуйста? Бойду так редко дают отгулы, что мы уже и забыли, когда проводили время вдвоем. За мной должок!

— Ты мне уже столько должна, что я сбился со счета, — буркнул Дерек.

— Диди? — раздался детский голосок. Эрика с Дереком развернулись к стоящей неподалеку тойоте, где Элли высунулась из открытого окна. — Я остаюсь с тобой?

Дерек не собирался быть нянькой, но один только взгляд этих больших карих глаз и его стойкие убеждения потерпели фиаско.

— Да, Элли, но только на несколько дней, — вздохнул он.

— Тебе будет так весело, — воодушевленно проговорила Эрика. Слишком воодушевленно.

Дерек уже жалел о своем решении.

***

Если забыть о конкретно этом, то Дерек жалел о каждом решении. О решении поздороваться с застенчивой блондинкой, которую он встретил в первый год обучения в старшей школе. О решении познакомить уже-не-такую-застенчивую блондинку с Бойдом, его со-капитаном по бейсбольной команде. О решении стать шафером Бойда, когда эти двое решили пожениться. Но больше всего — о решении заботиться и опекать их дочь.

Элли сидела напротив него и от души голосила, хотя Дерек еще даже не коснулся ее волос.

— Детка, я только тебя причешу, — мягко проговорил Дерек, надеясь, что его голос звучит убедительно. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Мне будет очень больно, — шмыгнула носом Элли, отбрасывая его руку с неожиданной силой. И это совершенно не удивительно, если вспомнить, что она была дочерью Эрики, в конце концов.

— Ты же не знаешь этого, мы еще даже не приступили к расчесыванию, — попытался уговорить ее Дерек, хотя и сам не верил в успех. — Давай, пока волосы не высохли, дай мне их распутать.

Элли снова заверещала и, отвернувшись, плюхнулась на бок дивана. Дерек неуверенно вытянул руку, касаясь щеткой кудряшек сверху. Как можно аккуратнее, он начал вести щеткой вниз, двигаясь по волосам медленно, дюйм за дюймом, пока не наткнулся на спутанное место, и Элли не зашлась в истошном вопле.

Он, вздрогнув, попытался убрать щетку, прижимая к себе голову Элли и цепляя своей щетиной ее волосы. Она заревела еще громче, глотая слезы и кидая на него взгляд полный обвинения в предательстве.

Разумеется, в этот момент кто-то постучал в дверь. Немного паникуя (хорошо, больше, чем немного), Дерек поднял Элли на руки и прижал ее к своей груди, безуспешно стараясь успокоить, пока щетка продолжала комично свисать с ее волос.

— Как же не вовремя! — громко сказал Дерек, надеясь, что стоящий за дверью уловит намек и свалит. Не тут-то было, стук стал еще более нетерпеливым, как и рев Элли, достигший таких децибелов, которые Дерек, наверно, не смог бы воспроизвести и со своим объемом легких. Оглушенный криками Элли прямо в ухо, он распахнул дверь, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что выражение его лица определенно делало его похожим на серийного убийцу.

Что, наверно, совершенно не убедило симпатичного парня, стоящего с открытым ртом с другой стороны двери, так как он все еще держал занесенный кулак, не отрывая взгляда от плачущего ребенка на руках Дерека.

— Я, эээ... — начал парень и громко сглотнул. — Я… твой новый сосед.

— И? — буркнул Дерек. Он не хотел быть грубым, правда, не хотел, но Элли находилась буквально за секунду от падения на свою очаровательную маленькую попку, если не прекратит вопить.

— И, эээ, я... — парень снова замолк, явно испытывая неловкость. Иначе в жизни Дерека и не могло быть — ему попался привлекательный сосед, и первое впечатление, которое он произвел, это агрессивный мудак, не умеющий успокоить раскричавшегося ребенка.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — Дерек очень хотел, чтобы вопрос прозвучал вежливо, но даже сам поморщился от своего раздраженного тона. Поудобнее перехватив Элли и стараясь хотя бы телепатически передать парню, что не такой уж и придурок, просто сейчас реально был самый неподходящий момент.

Ну, вообще-то, он всегда был придурком. Но время от времени он умел улыбаться и флиртовать.

Иногда.

Когда Эрика безапелляционно заявляла, что ему нужно с кем-то переспать.

Или когда Айзек утверждал, что он закостенелый старый отшельник, и Дерек пытался доказать, что все сказанное полнейшая чушь.

Видимо, сработало присутствие Элли, так как после того, как Дерек поудобнее перехватил её, выражение лица парня смягчилось, словно только заметил ребенка.

— Ооо, время расчесывания? — спросил сосед, кивая на торчащую из волос щетку.

Дерек снова тяжело вздохнул, кажется, у него начиналась мигрень. Парень сочувственно кивнул.

— Чувак, ничего не говори. Кстати, о неподходящем времени. Я услышал плач и решил зайти поздороваться, заодно и познакомиться. Вообще, я решил, что это идет какой-то фильм или подобное, так как Ава даже вздрогнула, хотя уже почти спала. Но расчесывание? Я понимаю твои трудности. Ава тоже не любит расчесываться, хотя у нее и прямые волосы. Даже не представляю, как бы я сражался с такими кудряшками. Ох, блин, ты, наверно, меньше всего сейчас хочешь кого-то видеть. Но зато теперь, когда я знаю, что у тебя есть такая славная девчушка, мы с Авой можем зайти чуть позже и поздороваться уже вместе. Конечно, после того, как вы сразитесь со слезами и спутанными волосами. Ладно, было приятно встретиться, извини за беспокойство. И за то, что заболтал тебя. И, скорее всего, за то, что побеспокою тебя позже, когда принесу убийственные брауни. Поверь, они офигенные. Но это будет только после того, как волосы причешут, юная леди, мы же пойдем друг другу на встречу? Всё, ухожу. Пока, сосед.

И, вот, просто так, симпатичный сосед ушел, даже не сказав своего имени.

Голова Дерека настолько закружилась от информации, что он только через пару секунд понял, что Элли больше не ревела.

— Диди? — спросила она, пока Дерек моргал и пытался переварить бессвязные предложения, которые на него вылили. — А этот дядя действительно принесет угощение, если я позволю тебе расчесать мои волосы?

Боже милосердный, его соседа послали к ним ангелы.

***

Сдержав слово, сосед постучал в его дверь несколько часов спустя, когда Дерек, посматривая одним глазом «Холодное сердце», сидел на диване с Элли, волосы которой были заплетены во что-то наподобие косичек — единственное, что смог сделать Дерек при том, что Элли не могла усидеть спокойно на месте больше двух секунд.

На этот раз Дерек пообещал себе, что будет говорить только с улыбкой на лице.

Однако привлекательный сосед стоял на пороге не один, а с девочкой примерно возраста Элли, которая, засунув большой палец в рот, сидела у него на руках.

— Скажи "здравствуйте", Ава, — симпатичный сосед улыбнулся Дереку, держа тарелку с брауни в свободной руке.

Маленькая девочка высунула палец изо рта и застенчиво помахала ладошкой Дереку, прежде чем спрятала смущенное лицо в футболке соседа. Значит, Ава. Наверно, она была дочерью соседа. Что теперь имело хоть какой-то смысл после разговора несколько часов назад. Кого бы еще сосед укладывал спать, не подружку же? Дерек обозвал себя идиотом.

— Прости, она сейчас немного стесняется, так как совсем недавно встала. Мы зайдем?

— Да, конечно, — Дерек открыл шире дверь, позволяя гостям зайти в квартиру. Элли повернулась на диване, и ее глаза округлились, когда она увидела брауни.

— Диди, — закричала она. — Это всё для меня?

— Нет, для меня, — рассеяно ответил ей Дерек, чувствуя себя пришибленным после прихода соседа.

— Конечно, они для тебя, малышка! Вот блин, я же до сих пор не знаю ваших имен. Я, наверно, самый худший сосед в истории соседств. Кстати, меня зовут Стайлз, я ведь тоже не представился. А эта маленькая принцесса — Ава, ну, ты, наверно, это уже понял. Кстати, о принцессах, это же "Холодное сердце"? Мы любим "Холодное сердце", правда, солнышко? Посмотрим мультик вместе с… эээ... Гм, мне бы не помешало, если бы я знал ваши имена…

— Я — Элли, — весело прокричала Элли с дивана. — А это — Диди.

Дерек вздохнул и потер переносицу.

— На самом деле, Дерек, — аккуратно поправил он, на что Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

 

— Оу, но Диди значительно забавнее. Ладно, Ава, почему бы тебе не посмотреть "Холодное сердце" с мисс Элли, пока мы с Дереком не принесем молока к брауни? Правда звучит неплохо? — произнес Стайлз и развернулся к Дереку. — Если у тебя нет молока, я могу взять дома. Ох, я даже не спросил, хочешь ли ты молока, я реально не подумал. А вообще, пожалуйста, просто заткни меня, в любое время. Не, реально, не стесняйся затыкать. Можно начать прямо сейчас. Всё, я замолкаю.

Стайлз сомкнул губы и пальцами сделал движение, словно закрывает рот на замок.

Дерек обязательно бы его заткнул, если бы это бормотание не было таким до ужаса очаровательным. И если бы он не находился на этапе обработки еще первой части монолога Стайлза. Ава дернула того за рукав, и он спустил ее вниз, чтобы она присоединилась к Элли. Стайлз посмотрел, как она забралась на диван, и повернулся к Дереку.

— Так, чтобы заработали все добрососедские штуки, я должен время от времени давать тебе вставить хоть слово. Молоко?

— В холодильнике, — ответил Дерек, кивнув Стайлзу, чтобы тот следовал за ним на кухню. — Сколько лет Аве? — открывая холодильник, спросил он, так как посчитал эту тему довольно безопасной для разговора с симпатичным-соседом-с-ребенком-и-возможно-с-женой, чтобы сохранить собственное хладнокровие.

— Четыре, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Просто безумие, как быстро она выросла, я помню ее маленьким кричащим свертком, словно это было вчера.

— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, — кивнул Дерек, так как и сам не мог поверить, что его крестнице скоро исполнится пять лет. — Элли будет пять через несколько месяцев. На прошлой неделе она сказала, что почти готова выйти замуж.

Стайлз засмеялся, громко, солнечно и абсолютно заразительно. 

— Ого, у тебя действительно взрослый ребенок. Вы с женой уже готовитесь к ее свадьбе?

«Вы с … женой?»

— Я не женат, — уклончиво произнес Дерек, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, почему у Стайлза создалось такое впечатление.

— Да ладно, отжигаешь отцом-одиночкой?

— Одиночкой… — для Дерека всё встало на свои места. Стайлз решил, что он прекрасный отец, и только поэтому, имея очаровательный нос и глаза олененка бэмби, пришел к нему на кухню с брауни. — Ага, да. Отец-одиночка. Это я.

Что он несет?

— А что насчет тебя, только ты и Ава?

Почему он еще не заткнулся?

Стайлз неожиданно резко дернулся, пролив молоко мимо чашки на кухонный стол, и посмотрел на Дерека, быстро моргнув несколько раз.

— Точняк, — кивнул Стайлз со странным выражением на лице. — Только я и Ава.

— Извини, — запоздало произнес Дерек, видя, как стало некомфортно Стайлзу после того, как он поставил его в неловкое положение. Скорее всего, он прошелся по свежей ране, и Стайлз не отошел еще от разрыва с матерью Авы. 

— Э, да не бери в голову, дружище. Просто… Ага, просто Ава и я, моя дочь Ава и ее верный папка, — Стайлз тихо засмеялся и закончил наливать молоко. — Одинокий, как в тот день, когда родился.

Это было приглашение к флирту? Дерек отвратительно читал людей. Эрика, Айзек и его сестры находили особое удовольствие, каждый раз напоминая об этом. Даже его мать, когда они в последний раз вместе обедали, фыркнула и погладила его по щеке, когда он вслух спросил у официанта, для чего он оставил им свой номер телефона.

Дерек был безнадежен, и, скорее всего, он неправильно прочитал ситуацию и спугнул бедного отца-одиночку, чей ребенок просто хотел с кем-нибудь поиграть.

— Давай отнесем кексы детям, пока они нам не устроили бунт, — неожиданно произнес Стайлз и тепло улыбнулся.

— Да, конечно, — немного скованно кивнул Дерек. Они направились в гостиную, где девочки совершенно игнорировали идущий на экране мультфильм и разглядывали несколько кукол Барби, которые Элли достала из своего сундучка.

— Хей, только взгляни на них, — проговорил Стайлз, снова улыбнувшись Дереку, сердце которого совершенно не застучало в два раза быстрее нормы. — Похоже, наши девочки подружились. Какие были шансы, а? Мы самые правильные соседи для тебя и твоей дочери, скажи?

— Ага, — вздохнул Дерек, чувствуя себя оглушенным.

Вот поэтому Дерек ни с кем и не нянчился.

***

Два дня спустя Дерек с продуктовыми пакетами в руках открывал входную дверь, когда Стайлз вывалился из своей квартиры с корзиной для стирки.

— Привет! Дерек! Элли неподалеку?

Дерек, застигнутый врасплох, нахмурился. Почему Стайлз решил, что Элли где-то неподалеку?

— Нет, она сейчас с матерью, — медленно ответил он, удивляясь интересу Стайлза.

— О, понятно. Старые добрые встречи с детьми по расписанию. Мой друг Скотт, отец А… Короче, мой друг Скотт до сих пор привыкает к этому со своей бывшей женой. Я иногда помогаю ему с его дочерью, так как он работает фельдшером скорой помощи, и его расписание порой бывает совершенно непредсказуемым. Я не возражаю, потому что работаю дома и мне совершенно не трудно.

Когда Стайлз испытующе на него посмотрел, Дерек вспомнил, что тот до сих пор думал, что Элли его дочь. Он должен был сказать что-то и исправить неверное предположение, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Ава, наверно, радуется, когда она у тебя, — проговорил Дерек вместо того, чтобы подумать, как непринужденно ввернуть уточнение про мать Элли, Эрику — его лучшую подругу и жену отца Элли. Которым Дерек не являлся. Вопреки тому, что ошибочно подумал Стайлз.

— Ага, так и есть. Да, да. Ава любит приходить сюда, — Стайлз рассмеялся коротким, напряженным смешком и провел рукой по волосам. У него на лице отражалось что-то среднее между огорчением и весельем. Дерек не совсем был уверен, что это значило. — О, кстати об этом. Когда ты возьмешь Элли в следующий раз?

Дерек открыл рот, собираясь воспользоваться этой возможностью расставить всё по местам и, наконец, извиниться перед Стайлзом, сказав, что Элли не его дочь, и это лишь забавное недоразумение, которое предвещает, что они после всего не будут иметь ничего общего и вряд ли когда-то увидятся, как Стайлз его опередил.

— Так, я думаю, что вы двое обязаны прийти к нам на обед. Ава с Элли прекрасно ладят, и я знаю не так уж много людей в городе, и нам одиночкам… ммм… отцам-одиночкам следует держаться вместе. Правда? — голос Стайлза слегка дрогнул на «отцах», но Дерек практически не обратил на это внимания, так как этому слову предшествовало слово «одиночки». Стайлз уже два раза его использовал. Определенно это был сигнал, да? В этот раз Дерек не мог ошибиться.

— Я возьму ее в субботу, — брякнул он. И это было неправильно, он должен был сказать: «Я не ее отец, она моя крестница». Дерек уже хотел отказаться от своих слов и сбежать, но Стайлз расплылся в такой ослепительно-счастливой улыбке, что Дерек просто не смог отвести взгляд. 

Его ждал еще тот телефонный разговор с Эрикой.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, Эрика смеялась так громко, что Дерек был вынужден отнять телефон от своего уха. Она сделала паузу только для того, чтобы вздохнуть, а затем позвать Бойда, чтобы и он это услышал, а затем продолжила смеяться еще громче.

Но, тем не менее, она согласилась отдать Элли.

***

Стайлз был удивительным. Веселым, полным жизни, общительным — таким, каким Дерек не являлся, но к которым всегда тянулся.

Ава была на удивление застенчивой для той, чьим отцом являлся Стайлз, но Стайлз мастерски вытаскивал ее из ее раковины. Он даже Элли вытащил в конце ужина на танец, несмотря на ее начальное убеждение, что она уже слишком взрослая, чтобы танцевать с ним буги.

Дерек, как маньяк, не отрывал от них взгляда целых три танца по гостиной, а когда собирал грязные тарелки, осознал, что на сто процентов влип по самые уши.

Чуть позже, когда они усадили девочек перед экраном, а сами ушли на кухню, то принялись говорить обо всем на свете. Ладно, Стайлз говорил, а Дерек слушал, периодически вставляя свою лепту в виде язвительных реплик в ответ на хлесткие шуточки Стайлза. Это было пугающе похоже на семейные ссоры, и одновременно с тем Дерек чувствовал себя крайне уютно. Он привык к неловким первым свиданиям, неестественному молчанию, когда его партнер медленно осознавал, что пришел только из-за внешности Дерека.

Лицо же Стайлза светилось, когда он рассказывал про первую поездку Авы в зоопарк, и Дерек внезапно понял, почему им было так легко, и неуклюжести не было и в помине. Это не было первым свиданием, их встреча была всего лишь совместным времяпрепровождением из-за детей. И Дерек находился здесь только из-за дочери, которой у него на самом деле не было.

***

Так прошли еще четыре встречи, и в конце каждой Дерек практически был уверен в том, что Стайлз раскусил обман с Элли. А в последний раз Элли практически назвала его "дядей", благо Дерек успел прикрыть ладонью ее рот сразу после того, как она произнесла первый слог. Стайлз посмотрел на них странным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

Следующие три дня Дерек изощренно избегал Стайлза, запираясь в квартире каждый день после работы и выскальзывая только выбросить мусор.

Он позвонил Лоре, ожидая немного сочувствия, но в ответ получил только закатывание глаз, которое, он мог поклясться, услышал даже по телефону.

— Только ты, Дер. Только ты.

— Просто пойди и скажи ему правду, — неожиданно встряла Кора. — Ты живешь с ним по соседству, легче быть не может. Господи, ты такой неудачник.

— Кора, положи трубку, — закричала Лора.

— Заставь меня! — в ответ прокричала Кора.

Иногда Дерека начинало трясти от того факта, что его сестры жили вместе.

Но прямо сейчас он предпочел бы жить вместе с ними, только не быть соседом Стайлза.

— Ну, если ты не собираешься взять себя в руки и сказать ему про Элли, то хотя бы сходи за продуктами или еще чем-нибудь. Могу поспорить, ты сейчас киснешь в своей квартире, как большой ребенок.

Дерек всегда мог рассчитывать на доброжелательную поддержку Коры.

— Это вовсе не так, — запротестовал он.

— Угу-угу, — удивительно гармонично пропели его сестры.

— Меня реально нервирует, что вы двое живете вместе.

— Угу-угу, — повторили Кора и Лора.

Дерек положил трубку.

Спустя пятнадцать минут он по собственной инициативе решил сходить за продуктами. И только потому что он давно не выходил, а не потому что трусил открывать дверь курьеру службы доставки, опасаясь, что Стайлз в это время будет в коридоре.

На пути к лифту Дерек столкнулся с Николь из соседнего коридора. Но на ее приветствие, вопреки здравому смыслу, он только нахмурился. И, разумеется, это было совершенно не связано с тем, что она не являлась Стайлзом.

На подъезде к продуктовому магазину увидел знакомую тойоту, припаркованную перед зданием. Он бы с радостью решил, что это совпадение, если не знал своих сестер.

— Вот уж не ожидала встретить тебя здесь, — стоя у входа в магазин, проговорила Эрика с сонной Элли на руках.

— Ага, конечно, — буркнул Дерек. — Я только надеюсь, что ты не лишила Элли дневного сна из-за содействия моим сестрам, везде сующим свои носы.

— Не надо так драматизировать, — фыркнула Эрика. — Кроме того, даже если мы всюду суем свой нос, что тут такого? Просто скажи уже парню, что ты его хочешь, и посмотри, куда это вас заведет. Я даже разрешу взять своего ребенка, если тебе станет от этого легче.

— Я не смогу брать твоего ребенка всякий раз, как возникнет необходимость, Эрика, — рассердился Дерек. Хотя над этим можно было подумать. Если он все хорошо распланирует, то сможет брать Элли раз в неделю в течении нескольких следующих лет. А Стайлзу скажет, что получил новое соглашение на попечительство. Это должно сработать.

— О, Господи, Дерек, ты серьезно рассматриваешь вариант с постоянным одалживанием моего ребенка, чтобы избежать обычного разговора? 

Дерек пожал плечами. Он не серьезно рассматривал вариант брать Элли на время, а просто подумал над возможностью такого варианта. Есть разница.

— Безнадежен, — подвела итог Эрика, поднимая взгляд к небу, словно прося дать ей терпения. — Ты совершенно безнадежен.

Дерек снова пожал плечами, последовав за Эрикой в магазин, как потерявшийся щенок.

— А знаешь, ему, скорее всего, будет все равно. Да, ты не отец Элли, но практически же являешься ее дядей. Это очень много значит. Мы можем договориться о встречах наших детей, и ты случайно окажешься в нашем доме, пока они там будут. Оп-па, и ты в выигрыше.

— Никаких "оп-па", Эрика, — прошипел Дерек, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлза нет рядом, и он не подслушивает их разговор. — И давай потише, он может...

Дерек умолк, наткнувшись взглядом на Стайлза с корзиной в руках, который вышел из-за угла с задумчивым видом. Иногда Дерек подозревал, что в прошлой жизни был серийным убийцей. Это бы многое объяснило.

Включая его «убийственное выражение лица», как очень любила подчеркивать Кора.

— О! Дерек! — удивленно поприветствовал его Стайлз. — Несколько дней тебя не видел, как поживаешь?

Черт. Он не думал, что его отсутствие будет заметно.

— Привет, я — Эрика. Мама Элли, — представилась Эрика, пока Дерек думал над своим ответом. Она аккуратно вытащила одну руку из-под ребенка и энергично потрясла руку Стайлза.

— Ох, э, рад нашей встрече. Ты, гм... — Стайлз переводил взгляд от Элли к Эрике с Дереком, — ... не такая, как я ожидал.

Дерек, прикрыв глаза, застонал. Ему не нужно было смотреть на Эрику, чтобы видеть выражение ее лица, которое точно не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Хех, забавно. А что ты думал?

Стайлз на секунду замер.

— Эм... Просто... Кто-то... Э-э-э, ммм. Ну, не важно.

Дерек собирался прибить Эрику, точно.

— Из-за цвета кожи Элли? Она очень много времени проводит на солнце. Правда, Дерек? И с его стороны все в семье загорают, как сумасшедшие. Я же говорила, что именно поэтому она такая.

Стайлз кивнул, словно то, что говорила Эрика, было лишено смысла, и перевел жалостливый взгляд на Дерека, высоко поднявшего брови. 

— Эрика! — прошипел Дерек, посмотрев многозначительно сначала на Элли, затем на Стайлза.

Эрика ухмыльнулась.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, посчитав про себя до пяти, и выдохнул.

— Стайлз, значит, ты не в курсе, почему Дерек ушел от меня?

— Эрика! — рявкнул Дерек. — Давай не прямо сейчас?

— Ладно, зануда, не сейчас так не сейчас, — фыркнула Эрика и обратилась к Стайлзу. — Дерек сказал, что у тебя есть дочь возраста Элли.

Стайлз отвел взгляд от Дерека, фокусируясь на Эрике.

— Хм? Ага, Ава. Они с Элли, похоже, неплохо поладили. 

— Это точно! — засмеялась Эрика. — Элли только о ней и говорит все дни. Может, как-нибудь я загляну с Элли вместо хмурого Дерека? Я не против поближе познакомиться с вами двумя.

Дерек отчаянно захотел знать как можно больше богов, чтобы им молиться.

— Эм, уверена? — спросил Стайлз с сомнением.

— Значит, договорились. Дерек, дай мой номер телефона. И, Стайлз? Можешь со спокойной душой не называть это "детскими встречами", если хочешь, — проговорила Эрика, подмигнув (подмигнув!) Стайлзу, и направилась дальше с гордым видом, которому не помешал и ребенок на ее руках.

— Ох, она это что-то, — усмехнулся Стайлз, потирая ладонью свою шею.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Угу, но она замужем, — произнес он, прежде чем смог себя остановить. Дерека раздражало, что Эрика могла заинтересовать и увлечь Стайлза.

— Вау, чувак, прости, без обид, я не подумал...

— Не подумал "что"? — буркнул Дерек. Он не собирался себя щадить. Хотя, если Стайлз подумает, что он мудак, и не захочет проводить вместе время, несмотря на Элли, то это разрешит проблему на целую половину.

— … что у тебя остались к ней чувства, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Это было грубо, чувак. Как давно вы разошлись?

— Что? Нет, я — гей. У меня нет никаких чувств к Эрике.

Продуктовая корзина выскользнула из пальцев Стайлза и с глухим стуком ударилась об пол. Упаковка читос, четыре бокса полуфабрикатов, сухие завтраки в виде фруктовых колечек и одинокая банка энергетического напитка вывалились из корзины. Дерек приподнял брови. Скорее всего, Ава не жила со Стайлзом постоянно.

— Гм, извини, ручка выскользнула, не обращай внимания. Это, м, ... — пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь одновременно собрать все выпавшее содержимое. Он кашлянул, поднимаясь с колен, забирая упаковку читос, которую Дерек поднял и держал в руке. — Круто?

— Круто? — повторил Дерек.

Стайлз с воодушевлением кивнул.

— Что мы оба… Ну, геи отцы-одиночки. Я думаю, мы иногда должны собираться и жаловаться друг другу.

— Пока девочки играют? — спросил Дерек. Похоже, он был обречен до конца жизни находиться в зоне "чей-то отец" из-за собственной безмозглости. 

Стайлз смущенно потер шею.

— Или, э-э-э, без них? Ну, может, за кофе или чем-нибудь еще? Мы можем оставлять детей дома и говорить о том, как быстро они растут?

Ох. _Ох_.

Да, Дерек был в игре.

Выкуси, Эрика.

***

Неделю спустя Стайлз пригласил Дерека на барбекю в дом друга, сообщив, что он может взять Элли, если хочет, даже если Авы и не будет поблизости.

Дерек ответил, что Элли на выходных у Эрики, но только из-за того, что предпочел не слышать смех той по телефону. Как в прошлый раз, когда рассказал ей про осторожно высказанные сомнения Стайлза относительно Элли и отцовства Дерека.

Все это было очень неловко.

Дерек, сжимая влажными ладонями шесть упаковок пива у своей груди, еще раз посмотрел на адрес, который ему ранее по смс сбросил Стайлз. После удачных встреч без детей за кофе, Дерек решил, что настал момент выложить все начистоту. Признаться, что он использовал свою крестницу для того, чтобы сблизиться с одним одиноким отцом, который думал, что они находятся в одном положении – заботятся о маленьком живом существе.

Да и сестры не отстанут от него с подобным обманом.

Ворота заднего двора распахнулись, и за ними обнаружился улыбающийся парень, который кивком показал на внутренний двор и ухоженный газон.

— Эй, привет, приятель, ты должно быть Дерек. Я — Скотт, лучший друг Стайлза, — представился он, забирая пиво.

Дерек кивнул, пожимая протянутую руку, и глубоко вдохнул, напоминая себе, распространять только дружественные флюиды. Которых и в обычное время было немного.

— Моя дочь, не умолкая, говорит о тебе и Элли. Хорошо, что у нее есть с кем поиграть, пока она находится не дома. Я чувствую себя не таким виноватым, когда сбрасываю ее на Стайлза.

Дерек нахмурился. После разговора в холле Стайлз никогда больше не упоминал дочь Скотта. Да и всё равно, они никогда с ней не встречались.

— Подожди, что? Мы же никогда не видели твою дочь. Элли обычно у меня… только на выходных, когда я забираю ее.

Теперь нахмурился Скотт.

— Ну да. Тогда и Ава там.

— Ну да, — проговорил Дерек.

— Ну да, — снова произнес Скотт. И вокруг них повисла неловкая тишина.

— Так, твоя дочь и Ава тоже дружат? — решил выяснить Дерек, не совсем понимая, что происходит.

— Дружит ли моя дочь с… Авой? — медленно спросил Скотт, проговаривая каждое слово так, словно говорил на иностранном языке. — Ммм, Дерек, ты не подождешь минуту? Мне, кажется, нужно пойти и прибить своего лучшего друга.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Скотт развернулся и двинулся в сторону Стайлза, который стоял неподалеку и был поглощен разговором с привлекательной девушкой азиатской внешности.

Дерек несколько раз моргнул.

Моргнул еще раз.

Это мало помогло от внезапно возникшей головной боли.

— Эй! Придурок! — закричал с лужайки Скотт. Стайлз поднял голову и увидел что-то в выражении лица Скотта, от чего мгновенно запаниковал.

— Всё вовсе не так! — выкрикнул в ответ Стайлз, всплеснув руками.

— Нет? Тогда, может, объяснишь, откуда у меня взялась вторая дочь?

— Это всё было во благо, — Стайлз нырнул за девушку, выглядывая из-за ее плеча.

— Прекрати использовать мою девушку как щит придурок.

Дерек совершенно запутался. Скотт дошел до Стайлза, и теперь они яростно что-то обсуждали, Стайлз безудержно жестикулировал, а Скотт с каждым его движением еще больше хмурился.

Часть Дерека хотела сделать несколько шагов и, возможно, подслушать, но прежде чем он уговорил себя двинуться, Стайлз решительно направился к нему.

— Привет! Дерек! Я рад, что ты смог прийти!

— Все в порядке? — серьезно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз покраснел, смущенно потирая свою шею.

— Да, чувак. Не беспокойся, просто Скотт... — он умолк и пожал плечами.

— Почему дочь Скотта постоянно говорит о нас, если мы даже с ней не встречались? — задал вопрос Дерек.

— Ммм, это вообще-то довольно забавная история. Вот, ты же понимаешь, как это, когда у тебя самого подрастает дочь?

Дерек медленно кивнул, на самом деле чувствуя себя не так уверенно.

— И, ммм, твоя дочь ну, как лучик света в твоей жизни, и как отец-одиночка ты, наверно, не так часто встречаешь других отцов-одиночек с детьми того же самого возраста?

Дерек снова кивнул, чувствуя, как сердце стало биться быстрее. Подозревал ли Стайлз насчет Элли? Это таким образом Стайлз пытался сказать Дереку, что знает о том, что он лжет?

— Так что, когда я был с Авой у меня дома и потом увидел Элли, то решил, ну, почему бы не воспользоваться отличным предлогом, чтобы познакомиться с горячим соседом.

Внутри Дерека что-то скрутилось от такого комплимента, но ладони от волнения все равно остались влажными.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что в курсе того, что Элли — не моя дочь? — выпалил он, не выдержав давления.

— Я не хочу... Подожди, что? Элли не твоя…?

Ох, блядь. Стайлз не знал. Дерек побледнел, и они со Стайлзом уставились друг на друга неловкими, пытливыми взглядами.

— Ты... ты ее отчим? Она зовет тебя Диди, так что, наверно, ты ее отчим, так? — спросил Стайлз голосом на октаву выше нормы.

— Прости, — выдавил из себя Дерек.

— Ты извиняешься за то, что не являешься ее отчимом?

— Извини, что лгал. Я не ее отчим, я ее дядя. Ну, ее родители — мои лучшие друзья, и я не ее отец, но когда ты пришел со своей дочерью... Я — ужасный человек, — Дерек, очевидно, провел слишком много времени со Стайлзом, так как перенял его манеру бессвязной речи.

Не то, чтобы он собирался и дальше проводить время рядом со Стайлзом, который точно не позволит такому ненормальному находиться в их с Авой жизни.

Стайлз несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, разевая его, как рыба, и Дерек прикрыл глаза, ожидая волну закономерного негодования.

— Ава — дочь Скотта, не моя.

Стоп, _что_?

Стайлз издал что-то среднее между стоном и смешком, словно что-то в горле ему помешало.

— Я ее дядя, не отец, — объяснил он и начал смеяться. Не просто смеяться, а взахлеб, громко и с придыханием, запрокинув голову.

Дерек открыл глаза и искоса посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Подожди, ты не отец-одиночка? — спросил Дерек тоном, странным даже для собственных ушей, разрываясь между смехом, удивлением и желанием кого-нибудь ударить.

— Как и _ты_ , — фыркнул тот, не выдержав, и присел на ступеньку, опустив руки на колени.

Дерек, сбитый с толку, посмотрел на Стайлза.

Кажется, ему самому не помешало бы присесть.

— Так почему ты...

— Я хотел горячего соседа, — встал Стайлз, утирая слезы с уголков глаз. — Но это не объясняет твоих мотивов...

— Я... хотел познакомиться поближе, но ты казался заинтересованным только тогда, когда девочки играли вместе, — признался Дерек.

— Да уж, конечно. Господи, это всё объясняет. Я знал, что Элли не может быть твоей дочерью.

— Я... — Дерек не имел понятия, что ответить. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его переехал громадный товарный поезд.

— Чувак, я думаю, нам нужно выпить. Нет, я пойму, если ты не захочешь, чтобы я ошивался рядом после того, как врал и почти похищал свою племянницу, чтобы подкатить к тебе, но...

— Я _никогда_ не сидел с детьми, — перебил его Дерек. — И когда я сказал Эрике, для чего мне это нужно, она ответила, что я самый нелепый человек на планете.

— Ты врал о существовании дочери вместо того, чтобы пригласить кое-кого на свидание, — с усмешкой отметил Стайлз.

— Ага, но и _ты_ тоже, — не остался в долгу Дерек.

— Туше, — улыбка Стайлза стала еще шире. — Думаю, мы друг друга стоим.

***

На тот момент, когда Дерек решил организовать обед, чтобы познакомить Стайлза со своими друзьями и сестрами, они встречались уже около двух месяцев, решительно наслаждаясь отсутствием рядом детей. На обеде Стайлз впервые встретился с Бойдом и не мог перестать смеяться целых четыре минуты.

Дереку пришлось похлопать Стайлза по спине, когда тот поперхнулся пивом.


End file.
